


Hey, Girl With One Eye

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Kings & Queens, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: “There wasn't a blood test to tell me to be High Queen. I chose it. And I have had to fight for every shred of authority. And no offence, but you can’t understand because it was handed to you.”A Margo Hanson fanmix.





	Hey, Girl With One Eye

[Hey, Girl With One Eye](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/hey-girl-with-one-eye?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**  
Queen Bitch by David Bowie**  
She's an old-time ambassador   
Of sweet talking, night walking games   
And she's known in the darkest clubs   
For pushing ahead of the dames  
If she says she can do it   
Then she can do it, she don't make false claims   
But she's a Queen, and such are queens   
That your laughter is sucked in their brains   
  
  
**Power & Control by MARINA **  
Power and control   
Give a little, get a lot   
That's just how you are with love   
Give a little, get a lot   
Yeah, you may be good looking   
But you're not a piece of art  
  
Power and control   
I'm gonna make you fall   
Power and control  
I'm gonna make you fall   
  
  
**Castle by Halsey**  
I'm headed straight for the castle   
They wanna make me their queen   
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that  
I probably shouldn't be so mean   
I'm headed straight for the castle   
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne   
That's saying  
I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut   
Straight for the castle  
  
  
 **Killer Queen by Queen**  
Caviar and cigarettes   
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice   
  
She's a Killer Queen   
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam   
Guaranteed to blow your mind   
Anytime   
Recommended at the price   
Insatiable an appetite   
Wanna try?   
  
  
**Girl With One Eye by Florence + the Machine**  
I took a knife and cut out her eye   
I took it home and watched it wither and die   
Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile   
That's why she sleeps with one eye open   
That's the price she'll pay  
  
I said, hey, girl with one eye   
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry  
  
  
 **Stronger by Britney Spears**  
Stronger than yesterday   
Now it's nothing but my way   
My loneliness ain't killing me no more   
I am stronger  
  
  
 **I'd Rather Be Burned As A Witch by Eartha Kitt**  
If you want a love who’s a turtle dove   
Who will bring you life’s little joys   
Who is sweet and shy with a gentle eye   
I’ll take the men, not the boys  
  
I use my eyes to invite you   
My lips to delight you   
And you never can tell when I'll use my teeth to bite you  
They say that I’m a witch   
And that I weave a spell   
Well, I’ll be a son of a   
I don’t know what   
Well, let me tell you, brother   
I’d rather be burned as a witch  
Than never be burned at all   
  
  
**Here I Go Again by Audra Mae**  
You know I'm looking for an answer   
But I never seem to find what I'm searching for   
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'Cause I know what it means  
Oh, to walk along the lonely street of dreams   
  
Hey, hey   
Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known   
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone   
An' I've made up my mind   
Oh, I'm not wasting no more time  
Here I go


End file.
